Spend Time With Me
by Historia70
Summary: "I want to spend time with my oldest friend." Mandy wants to read. Billy wants to swim and spend time with her. What could happen in between as she tries to read? With Billy, anything. First Grim FF.


**Thought I would try Billy and Mandy this time around for fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>Parents out for the rest of the day and most of the night, Mandy sat down on the couch happy for the alone time. It was a sunny day outside, but who cares? All she wanted to do was read her book and be left alone. Avoid the rest of the whole stupid world right now. Settling down on her couch, she cracked open where she last left off, and felt herself relax into it. There wasn't any music playing in the house, not that she cared for that either as she literally almost felt each word she read just sing out to her as she reached the destruction part of the book. Where you can hear the terrors and the screaming pop out. She smiled as the new ruler kept putting his plan in action. Books that breathed out like this was far better than anyone outside this house.<p>

As she continued reading, a head popped up from behind her, his nose barely touching the window as he peeped in on his friend. He smiled as a squint in his eyes formed with a barely formed giggle emerging from him as he popped his head down. Hearing the sound, Mandy turned her head to see behind her noticing no one there. Shrugging, she turned back to her book as she curled her legs up. The new ruler handled his minions with such efficiency that she almost wondered if the author had notions of ruling the world themselves. If so, she'll put them in their place.

Turning the page, she was suffering from tunnel vision as she read, but as she felt a slight shift in weight on the couch, she gritted her teeth knowing who the intruder was. "I thought I locked the door." She said in her usual unhappy tone.

Giggling, Billy stared at his friend. "Oh you did so I crawled through the open window in the kitchen."

Sparing a glaring look over at her ever smiling friend, Mandy knew she should of been use to this by now. She known him for years, but still she hoped he would get the hint of her wanting to be alone. All she wanted to do was read her book. That was it. "I'm reading."

"I'm bored." He complained.

"So? Talk to Irwin instead or Grim." Looking back to her book, she hoped he would leave, but hope was always lost it seemed.

"But I don't wanna! Grim is busy and Irwin is Irwin. Besides I want to spend time with my oldest friend." Grinning widely at her, he moved closer to her putting his hands together. "Please. Purty pleaseeeeeeee. Let's go swimming."

18 years old and here he was on his knees right next to her begging her to be with him. Perhaps she will satisfy him to a point. "Alright, how about this, you swim, and I'll continue reading outside. Is that fine?"

Thrusting his lip out and moving it around along with his eyes, he nodded his head enthusiastically. "OKAY! I'll meet you outside then."

Watching him run out of the room like an excited puppy just made her grumble as she stood up, and sluggishly made her way outside with her book in hand. "How did I become so cursed?"

Outside, with her sunglasses on now, she settled on the lawn chair, and cracked open her book. Taking a peek at Billy as he walked out with his swim trunks on, she wondered what would of happened to him if he didn't join the football team, and end up with a scholarship to college because of that sport. He did grow into his nose a bit more, but it did stand out. His intelligence level wasn't much better than he was when he was younger, but she noticed before any huge test that if she sat down with him. After so much crying from him. She taught him in such a way that he held the knowledge inside of him until after the test where he dumped it for junk food. He continued to tell her he loved her and they'll marry one day. Grim always enjoyed making fun of her at that while she stood there sickened. She refused to be tied down. If anyone that will be tied down is the people who dare to defy her rule one day. Smiling at that thought, she dipped her head into her book as she heard Billy jump into the pool with tons of glee.

Back into her book, she sort of heard Billy call out to her making her ignore him. It had been some time since they were out there when Mandy felt like they weren't alone anymore. Peering to her left her eyes widened at the hobo that was beside her. "Uhhhhh who are you?" Mandy cautiously asked.

"HI. My name is Pete. That big nose kid invited me." Pete waved his hand around happily.

Narrowing her eyes, she fixed him with a death stare. "Look... Pete. This is my house. He had no right to invite you so you need to leave."

Scanning between Billy and herself, his smile went down. "Oh, sorry then. I be gone out of your way."

"Thanks." Watching him shuffle off, Mandy almost said something to her friend, but didn't bother as she went back to reading.

Though 5 minutes later she was interrupted by a peanut butter and jelly sandwich placed in front of her face. Grumbling, Mandy swiped the hand away. "Stop it, Billy I don't want anything."

"Awww but you look so hungry little girl. You look like you need to eat." Came a jovial tone of voice.

Eyes snapping open, she turned her head again to the left as if her head was one of those doors in a haunted house, all creaking and scary sounds, just to see someone dressed as Santa next to her. "Go away, fake Santa."

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, little girl! I'm the real Santa. Billy invited me." Grabbing his belly, he continued laughing as loose jelly fell on his jacket.

Looking between Billy doing laps and someone claiming that they were Santa next to her, she pointed to her gate. "That's nice and all, but I didn't invite you. This is my house so you need to leave."

"Ohhhh, but do you want coal in your stocking, little girl?"

Frowning, she answered, "I can make diamonds out of that. Far more valuable than any other stinking present I can get, so go."

Rolling his rotund body off the lawn chair, he made it creak as he moved it around just to get up before finally lifting his heavy body up to a standing position making himself breath hard at his exertion. "Bye then. See you at Christmas."

After hearing the gate closed, Mandy went back to reading finding some peace at times until she was interrupted by Mindy, then by the girl scouts, a guy in a bear suit, and someone asking her if she wanted to repent. How Billy was able to get the hell away in order to invite all these strangers and some annoying twit she hated, while still in the pool, she had no clue? But that was Billy. Shaking her head again she settled back down.

***HONK***

Book flying out of her grasp and falling to the ground, her eyes looked at it in shock as she desperately remembered what page she was on as she went to grab for it, saving it from falling all the way to the ground, bringing up to her chest, and turning an outrage look to who in the heck did that.

Only to find a scary ass looking clown next to her with the hugest smile on its face.

Baring her teeth at it, narrowing her eyes at it, she hissed out, "Get out or you will never be found again."

At least the clown didn't argue, as he fixed her with a scary looking smile that fell when it saw her bending the arm rest to her chair far too easily making him run out of there. Looking at, Billy again, he was doing handstands in the pool.

Going back to her book, she heard a very loud splash followed by a inhuman sound making her lower her book slowly away from her with her eyes widen to the point of almost popping out of their sockets, and her mouth falling to the ground. How in the...?

"Billy?" She called out as calmly as possible.

"Yes, Mandy?"

"Besides the fact that you managed to invite all these strangers to my home without my permission, and without leaving here." Mandy tried to be calm as she spoke to her idiot friend. "How in the world did you get the Loch Ness monster here without anyone noticing?"

One hand to his mouth, Billy smiled widely before giggling. "Gee! I don't know, Mandy. I guess I'm that good."

Frowning at that statement, she remained firm. "Well if you are that good then he needs to leave because Nessie isn't invited, and I don't want to see the mess it leaves in the pool. So get it out."

"But, Mandy..."

Crossing her arms, she glared at her friend. "Now, Billy."

"Ugh... FINE!" Turning to the creature, he said. "Ok you have to go now. Bye bye."

Whimpering, Nessie cried as it slunk out of the pool leaving an unequally unhappy, Billy behind.

"Good, now no more uninvited guests. Now can I go back to reading? Good." Opening her book up, she felt satisfied till she heard angry splashing. "Billy." She warned.

Standing on one of the steps in the pool, Billy narrowed his eyes at her. "NO!"

"No?"

"Yes, NO!" Getting out of the pool, he crossed the way to reach almost in front of her. "I came here to spend time with my friend today. A friend after graduation I won't be seeing that much anymore or ever because she is leaving here while I stay here. A friend that I really, really, really care about. I'm fine with your attitude sometimes, but not today when all I wanted to do was spend time with my oldest friend." Throwing his arms up in the air to wave them around, he continued ranting. "But I guess I just don't matter to you at all except for some kicking stool."

"I have more to say, but that is it for now. So there." Sticking out his tongue, he went back to the pool to sit at the edge to mope.

Sighing before grumbling, Mandy shut her book as she stared at his backside.

Moving his foot listlessly in the water. Mouth downturned, he mumbled to himself still almost not paying attention to a pair of pale legs step in. Turning his head to look from her legs to her bikini clad body, complete with scowl, he smiled up at her.

"Fine, you have a point. Let's swim." Mandy grated out.

Leaping up, he quickly grabbed his friend to hug her. "OH Mandy! You made me the happiest person in the world."

Feeling the tightness in the hug, she tried to wiggle herself out of his snake-like grip. "Billy... I think I can taste my spleen." She gritted out. "Let go, please."

Letting go, he smiled goofily at her. "Oh sorry, Mandy you just made me so happy."

"Yeah, I get that so that is good for you."

Knowing his friend still wasn't comfortable with expressing herself in the same way he does, Billy just went all the way in the pool waiting for her to join him for a swim finally.

Billy thought they weren't gonna see one another again. Mandy still needed her slave when she took over.


End file.
